In general, an over-the-range microwave oven refers to a microwave oven equipped with a venting system for exhausting heat, air and/or fumes during cooking. An over-the-range microwave oven is usually mounted above a gas or electric range.
That is, a typical over-the-range microwave oven may include a cooking unit and a duct unit. The cooking unit is used to heat food or liquid (hereinafter, collectively referred to as food) placed therein using microwave energy.
During microwave cooking, water vapor is generated from the food being heated. The humidity of food can be sensed by a humidity sensor in the microwave. The sensed humidity may be utilized for controlling the operation of the cooking unit.
Usually, a humidity sensor is installed on the upper side of the cooking unit and operates to sense of the amount of water vapor inside the cooking unit.
However, because the motion of water vapor generated from food tends to be affected by the air flow induced by the air discharge unit of the microwave oven, the information sensed by the humidity sensor cannot accurately reflect the cooking condition of the food or the working condition of the cooking unit.